Mothera's Revenge
by UMFmoments
Summary: Rin is basically raped by the Moth Demon encountered in the forest during their little camping trip.


A/N: I WRITE WHAT I WANT TO. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, PLEASE HIT THE BACK BUTTON OR IGNORE MY STORIES. DO NOT REPORT ME BECAUSE I GAVE YOU FAIR WARNING. THERE WILL BE SEXUAL THEMES IN THESE STORIES. The tendrils had emerged quickly from beneath the river of insects without warning, taking rest in a tight grip around Rin's wrists and ankles. His head jerked back as he was clearly in shock. Another tendril sprung around his waist and ripped him from the earth to the sky. A scream tore its way from his throat as the giant demon tightened its grip, sputtering roars emitting from its vocal points, bringing it to be more horrific then it really was. His friends remained frozen, staring up at the creature after taking a few steps back. "Go on! I can handle this thing myself! I'll catch up!" They were hesitant, Sheimi nearly refusing. "No Rin! You can't defeat it alone!" Bon placed a hand on her shoulder, the normal expression on his face. "Lets just go! He's stopped a frog and that thing in the bathroom!" Sheimi took a last look at Rin before nodding, turning and running off with the rest of them and the lantern. Rin watched them go, pulling at his wrists and legs, trying his best to get loose. He still wasn't able to quite control his fire, and wasn't able to unsheath his sword. It was at the camp with Yukio and Shura, figures. He pulled some more and yelped as something slithered its way up the back of his uniform, running along his back and curving over his shoulders to rest over a bud. Tin stiffened when the tendril curved around it and began to vibrate, bringing small sounds from his throat, which was unlike him to do. Another tendril made way into his sleeve, running around his arms and shoulders. He did not like what this thing was doing, nor where it could lead up to. He groaned and yanked at his limbs once more, not getting much better of a restult then there was before. Rin let loose another yelp when an extra tendril slid up his jeans. taking spot near his member and flicking it. He jerked his hips foreword out of reflex, and the appendage wormed around him, stroking slowly and prodding at the slit. He tried to bend his knees twist his arms, anything to get away from this. Eight more tendrils entered each of his pant legs, stopping hist inches from his entrance and remaining there, one poking at him every so often. He had regained his focus, and was pulling more at his limbs in panic. He wasn't going to let up over a demon like this. That was what he thought until his tail was gripped. He stiffened, legs spreading a bit as a moan slipped past his lips. Rin's face had deepened to a shade of red as his head slumped foreword, dark marks around the area's where his wrists and ankles were bound. He could feel heat going down into his groin and build up as the tendril continued to work his member, the others going on with the flicking of his buds. He jerked upward, trying to move away from the ones that were prodding at his entrance. Rin turned his head just enough to see his trousers be unbottoned, sliding down to where his ankles were grasped, then the eight tendrils wrap around eachother to form a thick version of itself. It jerked foreword lightly, pressing at the tight ring of muscle, bringing Rin to thrash. The moth made more of its sputtering sounds as it thrust the tendrils past the ring, without any preparation or lube, just forced inside. Rin chocked on a gag, wheezing and squirming with all of this strength. The tendrils pulled out, and slammed back in. The demon boy gasping in agony each and every time. This repeated, sweat trickeling down his legs. He moaned when something was hit. The tendrils had stopped, and remained still. They moved a bit, searching for whatever had been struck. Rin shuddered, chills running up his spine repeatedly, far out of his control. They struck that spot again, getting the same reaction. Then they seperated into the eight parts without removing from inside the demon, and began to ram into his prostate, one by one, one after the other. Rin let out screams, over and over following the next. His eyes were closed tight, and his struggles were weakened out of pain and pleasure. He could no longer feel his lower half, and blood dripped down his thighs. "Rin!" His head jerked up as Yukio and Shura stood in his veiw. Shura tossed Kurikara into the air in his direction, in which he caught it in his left hand. He could not get his other hand close enough, instead turning the sword in his hand, the cover resting just at his mouth, where he unsheathed it. Rin was engulfed in blue flames, the tendril around his tail following that, setting aflame and as if it were a fuse, the fire ate up to the giant insects face, setting the entire creature on fire. It let out a long, loud souttering squeal of pain and released Rin. He fell into the lake of bugs, doing quick to pull up his trousers and charge towards the moth, leaping into the air, Kurikara raised high above his head, and in a cry of rage, he smashed down, jamming the blade into the creatures eye, tearing upwards and slashing the eye in half. Black blood spurted from that spot as the moth fell with a deafening roar, sending a wave of insects away from its spot. Rin sheathed his sword as he had rebounded himself off the monster, landing just feet from where Yukio stood. His feet immediately buckled from underneath him, falling to his knees, practically wheezing for air. A few beetles scampered from his sleeves and pant legs. Yukio let himself slide to the ground, next to Rin. "Rin? What were you thinking?!" The tailed boy placed a hand on his thigh and looked at his brother with a grin of success. "Hey.. I killed it right?" His smartass comment came forth, bringing a smile to Shura. "Next time, don't fight alone." 


End file.
